everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MonsooonSeasonn/De-Spell-Opment Challenge 1: (insert witty group title here)
Characters : Consolacion Bethanie Ramos y Blanco: successor to Maria Blanca from Ibong Adarna : Dominik Seo (hyphen) Nilssen: Goblin Prince from The Elf Mound (twin to Dove) : Dove Seo (hyphen) Nilssen: Goblin Princess from The Elf Mound (twin to Dominik) : Nancy Anne Edwards: successor to Aunt Nancy (also known as Anansi) : Charleston Kendrick Simon Ji: successor to Henny Penny : Henry Isagani: successor to the Caterpillar Wife : Kaolin Alabaster: son of the China Princess : Jooyeon Nam: apprentice to Godfather Death : (might add and/or subtract as time goes on but eh) Day 1: Hogwarts House this is all very AU talk i apologize Sol Blanco Consolacion Blanco was born and raised in the Philippines to the Blanco family, known for their great skill in a martial branch of Weather Magic and well known spells. (One of the matriarchs may or may not have summoned a flood to nearly annihilate a small kingdom. Another may have transfigured a horse into a fish. Legends and tales get mixed up.) She showed attunement to water magic as she grew older, controlling little streams and bubbles as a child. Her temper usually got the best of her, however, and her water magic could steam or crackle. Her temper still lives on to this day, but she has learned to focus it through her wand and intensify a spell, although sometimes it goes haywire. The Blancos do not have a set house which they're known for or prefer. Sol goes to the Philippines' school for magic (known as The Philippine School for Magic and Sorcery) in the Manila branch, but if she were to be a student of Hogwarts, she would be sorted into Slytherin, due to her ambition and particular sense of self preservation; which she would eschew a lot to help her fellow Slytherins. The Seo (hyphen) Nilssen Twins The twins are from a family of fierce people, called The Goblins for their sheer magic strength. Known for their strength inducing charms and spells, the Goblins were sought for in duels and skirmishes. Their dad intermarried with a member of a family known for what muggles would call wish granting spells (however, they would call it more of a satisfaction geared branch of magic). The twins showed differing magic; Dove was geared more towards strength spells and Dominik towards "wish granting" or satisfaction magic. They often taught each other stuff and soon kept on rampaging throughout the house and casting. They go to Durmstrang, but if they were to go to Hogwarts, their nerve and daring would place them in Gryffindor. (Dominik however would feel much at home with the Hufflepuff people.) asdfghgfdfghg this is gonna take me hours so i'll edit later aka copypaste into googdoc but most of my shits are not hogwartians but if they were *Sol is Slytherin *Dom and Dove are Gryffindor *Nancy is Slytherin *Charleston is Hufflepuff *Henry is Ravenclaw *Kaolin is Hufflepuff *Jooyeon is Hufflepuff Day 2: Historical/Fictional Figures Sol Blanco She's the epitome of a head bitch, so her inspirations are Chanel Oberlin, Heather Chandler, and Cher Horowitz. Meta wise, I had Chanel Oberlin in mind as her initial character concept, and it evolved into something more. Historically she would be interested in Gabriela Silang (the only Filipina to lead a major revolution). Bonus: not historical nor fictitious but she'd be very inspired by Beyonce and Liz Uy (a Filipina fashion blogger). Dominik Seo He'd be inspired by Neville Longbottom. (more tba) Dove Seo She'd be inspired by Harley Quinn, Supergirl, and Sailor Jupiter. (more tba) (more tba) Day 3: Fight or Flight let's keep this short and sweet. Sol: "Fight." Dom: "Both, only because I would take time to think, but I would jump back in." Dove: "Fight first, question later." Nancy: "Flight." Charles: "Um, I'd say flight." Henry: "Fight. And then flight once everything is a bit too much." Kaolin: "Flight, please." Jooyeon: "Both?" Day 4: Most Unique Facial Feature Sol Her perfectly manicured eyebrows. Always very expressive, and when that right eyebrow goes higher you know something is up. Probably does biweekly eyebrow grooming. Dom His jawline. People fawn for it, and it could cut marble. Second to that is his soft eyes. There's a disconnect with his eyes and his jaw and it creeps people out when he gets them intense. He tries to wear eyeliner which works but his eyes still have a soft expression at least 80% of the time Dove Her freckles. She always accentuates it with glitter and stickers, and it adds to the cutesy dark bouncer aesthetic. Her fave sticker set is one with stars and sailor motifs, although her most daring one was a whole sticker set of FUCKs. Nancy Her smile. Very infectious. You wouldn't necessarily know what her smile is for because it just fits for a whole range of expressions. Her close friends can distinguish between the "I'm better than you" smile, the "OMG really? /s" smile, and the actual smile. Second to her smile are her eyes; piercing yet very chill, she has these little eyebags that define her eyes. It helps that she puts a lot of eyeshadow and changes up her look every so often. Charles His nose. It's a very noticeable feature on his face and he actually loves it? He's kind of shy about it but he really does love his nose. It's round and bigger than average, and kids he's worked with say it's like a squishy button. Second to that is the flush on his face which appears on his nose as well. He's a rlly cute chicken tbh. Henry His eyebrows. Dark, bushy, and basically caterpillarish, it's probably the most noticeable part of his face. He loves it and often just does pictures which include the top half of his face only, like a cute peekaboo photo. He's mascara'd it with different colors, and most noticeably he often puts brow mascara on it in the color of his hair (a dark green). Kaolin His gap tooth and lopsided smile. One of the reasons why Garen fell for him. He doesn't like doing those smiles, but when he does people agree that it looks very adorable (and almost angelic, in the case of a few). He's considered repairing the gap tooth before, but when Garen tells him it's one of the reasons why he fell for Kao, he's decided that it's staying. Jooyeon Her eye smile. The way that her eyes crinkle up when she smiles is arguably cute and it gives her a sense of creepiness to some. Also directly related is the way that her eyes go wide sometimes. More of the creepy factor. She adds more eyeliner to creep it up. Thistle bae. Day 5: Favorite Colour 1. yes get that promo carlegend slae jepsus 2. it's not necessarily fave color but i couldn't resist the ref Sol Her theme colors all range from grey to white and some dark blue. Her role in her story is Maria Blanca. The white motif is clear from her role alone. Her dark blue comes in because as Maria Blanca, she is supposed to summon a huge flood. Glub glub. Dom His theme colors are blacks, dark greens, some dark turquoises, and greys. He just likes them, but the greens and turquoises are references to goblins being of the earth. Dove Her theme colors are purples, greens, blacks, dark pinks, and dark oranges. Same reasoning as her bro. Nancy Her theme colors include a lot of vibrant warm tones, some blues, and mainly reds and burnt oranges. The reds are a reference to her spider coloring. Charles His theme colors are a lot of pastel creams, whites, greys, and a lot of reds. All references to typical chicken coloring, which doesn't really apply to him, as he is a Silkie with white and blue motifs. Henry His theme colors are greens, some accents of pinks and reds, and golds. They're all references to caterpillars and chrysalises. Kaolin His theme colors are pastel blues and pinks, and whites. The blues and white are references to his status as a china doll, while the pink is a reference to Garen's crest color. Jooyeon Her theme colors are all desaturated pastels. They give off the feeling of her whole outfit being a bit dusty, and kind of more reaperish? Plus her whites are references to Eastern cultures having white as a color of death. Category:Blog posts Category:De-spell-opment Challenge 1